


Calendar

by ladyofhimring



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofhimring/pseuds/ladyofhimring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerdanel has something she wants to show to her eldest and a small conversation is had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendar

**Disclaimer:** All Silmarillion and it's characters belong to Tolkien, they're not mine nor do I profit from any fanwork   
 

* * *

  
Nerdanel found her eldest in his bedroom.

She knocked and walked in, a little book on her hand. She had to suppress a smile when she saw her son's pouting face. So alike his father, but so different at the same time.

"Maitimo, look, there is something I want you to see." She raised the book.

She sat on the bed and beckoned her son closer. "This book Maitimo, is something your father made. It's a calendar and it's about you, your first year. He made detailed notes and wrote everything down."

Upon looking at his frown she elaborated. "He wanted to make sure he never missed anything. That he wouldn't forget anything, your first steps, words and everything."

"But, why would Atar do that?"

"Because my dear child, he loves you. And cares for you deeply."

"Then why…?" Nerdanel didn't need to hear the rest to know.

"Why he spends so much time at his forge?"

A Nod.

"Maitimo, just because your atar spends the time he does in his forge doesn't mean he doesn't love you. He needs to work because it helps him, it calms him. Would you like me to speak with him?"

Another nod.

"Then I will, now Maitimo is a beautiful day, why don't you take Macalaurë outside and play? I will leave the book, read it, you'll understand."

"I will Naneth, may I be excused?"

"Yes, go and have fun with your brother." Maitimo smiled and she returned his smile. There was something about her eldest that was special, but she was sure all mothers thought the same. He would be a great elf one day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: It was intended for a Tolkien comm in LJ, 100 words originally. But it got out of control and I regret nothing. Also, I'm having all kinds of Nerdanel and Maedhros feels.  
> Comments, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
